This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Center for Molecular and Behavioral Neuroscience (CMBN) was established in 1990 and is comprised currently of 18 regular members and 16 associate members who collaborate on investigations spanning key areas in the neurosciences. These include neurodegenerative diseases, ion channelopathies, neuroprotection and glial-neuronal interactions in CNS function and disease. The primary mission of the Center is to foster and conduct science of the highest caliber that advances the understanding of brain function and diseases that affect the nervous system. The Center maintains a quality research environment highly conducive to productive and clinically-oriented basic research focused on Neuroscience. The Center's scientists share common interests in understanding the biology of neurological disorders and work toward the shared goal of ultimately developing novel methods of diagnosis and treatment of the disorders. Many collaborations with colleagues from main-stream universities are in place and this has proven successful in terms of publications and methodology transfer. The major goals of the Center are: 1) to create an intellectually stimulating environment for neuroscience research. 2) to mentor the development of junior neuroscientists through fundamental and translational research. 3) to foster interdisciplinary collaboration among its members and with leading laboratories in this field. The three activities funded for the current cycle include: 1) the Scientific Exchange Program, 2) The Neuronal/Glial Facility (NGF) and the Behavioral Testing Facility (BTF).